Game
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: "Bagiku, semua ini hanya " EXO KrisKai/Yaoi/ no bash or flame! Semacam remake dari episode 'Sherlock' yang 'A Scandal in Belgravia'
1. Case 1

**Game**

**Pairing: KrisKai**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sho-ai Typo(s)**

**Notes: ceritanya semacam remake dari episode 'Sherlock' yang 'A Scandal in Belgravia'.**

**DLDR! No bash or flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan tidak pernah menyangkanya.

Untuk apa seseorang seperti Kim Jongin mendekatinya? Mereka tidak mempunyai kesamaan apa pun, mengobrol pun tidak pernah. Dan sejujurnya, hal itu menggangunya.

Dia yang terkenal sebagai orang yang pendiam dengan Jongin yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'The Biggest Whore'. Ewh! What a big NO!

"Ok, Yifan hyung? Tolong aku!" pinta seorang namja berambut hitam di depannya.

Sekarang, ia malah harus berurusan dengan 'The Biggest Whore' tersebut. Sepupunya, Kim Joonmyeon dengan bodohnya memberitahukan rahasianya pada Jongin. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"Akan kucoba, tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji."

.

.

.

Kim Jongin. 19 tahun, tingkat 3 Yangwon SHS. Dijuluki 'The Biggest Whore' karena hampir seluruh murid Yangwon SHS pernah dipacarinya atau-yang paling sering-berhubungan seks dengannya. Bahkan tidak sedikit hoobaenya yang juga menjadi korban(?) Jongin. Meskipun tidak pernah berpacaran atau herhubungan seks, setidaknya mereka pasti pernah disentuhnya. Ia tidak memedulikan gender, baik namja maupun yeoja.

Jongin suka mengorek informasi dari mereka saat mereka sedang melakukan seks atau dia memberi obat pada minuman partnernya, agar mereka mengatakannya secara tidak sengaja. Semua informasi itu ia catat dan atau ia rekam atau foto di handphone khususnya (ia memiliki dua handphone).

Dan sekarang, ia harus mengambil handphone itu, menghapus foto Joonmyeon lalu mengembalikannya. Dan foto Joonmyeon yang dimaksud adalah, fotonya dengan salah satu guru di Yangwon SHS. Well, Joonmyeon memang memiliki hubungan 'Friends With Benefits' dengan salah satu guru tersebut. Tetapi sepertinya, penjelasannya sudah cukup.

Sekarang, ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jongina. Untuk apa ia ke sini? Berusaha mendapatkan handphone milik Jongin dan menghapus foto Joonmyeon.

"Silahkan." Ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu Jongin. Sementara, Jongin duduk di sofa di depannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyediakan apapun. Aku kehabisan gula."

"Gwaenchana, toh aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, apa tujuan Wu Yifan datang ke apartmentku?" Jongin menyeringai.

"Handphonemu. Yang berisi informasi-informasi itu. Aku ingin menghapus salah satu foto di situ." jawab Yifan tegas. Mendengar jawaban Yifan, Jongin makin melebarkan seringainya.

"Ah, geurae. Aku ingat, aku mempunyai foto sepupumu itu di handphoneku. Kenapa ingin kau hapus? Bukankah bagus jika mading sekolah besok bertuliskan. 'Murid teladan Yangwon SHS menjalin hubungan dengan gurunya.' ?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Yifan menggerutu. "Hanya bercanda. Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya untuk mengancam atau mengahancyrkan seseorang atau mendapatkan keuntungan."

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau menyimpan file-file itu?" Tanya Yifan penasaran. Tidak disangkanya Jongin begitu misterius. Yifan berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke Jongin.

"Perlindungan. Handphone itu adalah segalanya bagiku. Handphone itu adalah nyawaku." Jongin bangkit, membuat dirinya berhadap-hadapan dengan Yifan. Melihat Yifan yang diam saja, membuat Jongin bosan. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin. "Kau tahu, Wu Yifan? Kau sangat sulit didapatkan. Kau termasuk orang-orang yang bahkan belum pernah kusentuh."

"Ok, jadi dimana handphone itu?" Yifan melepaskan lengan Jongin lalu berjalan mengelilingi apartemen itu.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku memberitahukanmu?"

**KRIING**

"Seorang ibu selalu melihat ke arah anaknya." ucap Yifan seraya menyeringai. Yifan mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelfon seseorang. "Lee Ahjussi, terima kasih sudah menyalakan alarm kebakarannya, ne? Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu. Annyeong."

"Kau pintar. Kau tahu? Brainy is the new sexy." Jongin tersenyum puas lalu mendudukkan dirinya kembali. Yifan mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Lukisan. Ia berjalan mendekati lukisan itu dan mencopotnya. Sebuah safety box terdapat di belakangnya. "Jongin, apa kodenya?

"467" jawab Jongin santai, tidak memedulikan fakta bahwa Yifan tengah membuka safety boxnya. Sebuah camera phone berwarna hitam tergeletak di dalamnya. Yifan mengambilnya dan menyalakannya.

_'Wu Yifan _ _ _'_

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menggunakanku sebagai password." Yifan berdecak kagum. Ia terlalu fokus mengamati handphone itu, tidak menyadari Jongin yang mengambil sebuah bat dari kamarnya. Jongin mendekati Yifan, lalu memukul belakang kepala Yifan kencang.

"Agh!" Badan Yifan terjatuh, dan dahinya membentur lantai. Dirasanya Handphone dalam genggamannya hilang. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, ia samar-samar melihat Jongin berjongkok di depannya.

"Don't mess with me, Wu Yifan."

Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh!" Yifan meraba kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Gelap. Tapi ia pernah melihat ruangan ini. Tangannya mengelus belakang kepalanya saat merasakan sesuatu.

'_Apa ini?_'

"H-hyung! Jangan lepas perbannya!" Mendengar teriakan Joonmyeon, ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

'_Ah, iya. Ini rumah Joonmyeon.' _

"Kenapa aku ada di rumahmu? Agh!" tanya Kris seraya memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Gwaenchana?!"

"Nan gwaenchana, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Kemarin malam ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku, saat kubuka kau sudah tergeletak di terasku, pingsan. Dan kepalamu sudah di perban."

"Ah, geurae. Gomawo-

'_Ahhhn~'_

"J-joonmyeon.."

"A-aniyo! Bukan aku yang mendesah!" Joonmyeon gelagapan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Yifan meraih handphonenya di nightstand di sampingnya.

_'You've got 1 new message.'_

_From: Unknown Number_

_Subject: None_

_Morning, handsome. Feeling better? :)_

_-Jongin-_

_'Sialan kau, Jongin.'_ gerutu Yifan dalam hati. Joonmyeon hanya menatapnya bingung bercampur khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, hanya orang iseng, Joonmyeon-ah." ucap Yifan.

"Ah, ne."

.

.

.

Yifan sedang bersantai di rumahnya saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Kejadian di rumah Jongin seminggu yang lalu sudah dilupakan olehnya. Dan seminggu belakangan ini Jongin selalu mengiriminya pesan, tanpa pernah dijawabnya. Ia membuka pintu depannya, memperlihatkan seorang tukang pos.

"Kiriman untuk tuan Wu Yifan." Yifan menerima kotak itu lalu menandatangani suratnya. Tukang pos itu pun membungkuk lalu pergi.

Di balik pintu depan rumahnya, Yifan buru-buru membuka kotak itu. Melihat isinya, ia buru-buru menghubungi Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon-ah.."

"Ah, Yifan hyung. Wae?"

"Sepertinya besok kita akan mendapat kabar buruk."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Sepertinya Jongin meninggal."

**TBC**

**Bagi yang pernah menonton 'Sherlock' yang 'A Scandal in Belgravia' pasti tahu ceritanya. Aku lagi suka sama 'Sherlock', terutama Benedict Cumberbatchnya. Aku gak tahu ff ini bakal mirip banget jalan ceritanya sama 'A Scandal in Belgravia' atau nggak. Lihat aja nanti perkembangannya.**

**Dan bagi fansnya Jongin, aku minta maaf karena membuat Jongin jadi seorang whore seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, karakter Irene Adler seperti itu soalnya. Awalnya pairing ff ini Neo, tapi kurasa KrisKai lebih cocok. Jadi maaf jika ada nama 'Taekwoon' , 'Hakyeon' , atau 'Sanghyuk'**

**Annyeong~**


	2. Case 2

**Game**

**Pairing: KrisKai**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sho-ai Typo(s)**

**Notes: ceritanya semacam remake dari episode 'Sherlock' yang 'A Scandal in Belgravia'.**

**DLDR! No bash or flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Preview Last Chapter_**

**_"Joonmyeon-ah.."_**

**_"Ah, Yifan hyung. Wae?"_**

**_"Sepertinya besok kita akan mendapat kabar buruk."_**

**_"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"_**

**_"Sepertinya Jongin meninggal."_**

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, seonsaengnim ingin menyampaikan kabar duka. Salah satu teman kalian, Kim Jongin meninggal."

Beberapa murid terlihat shock dan ada juga yang bersorak senang. Yifan sendiri, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia hanya memasang ekspresi bitchfacenya seperti biasa. Sementara itu, Joonmyeon merasa lega tapi merasa sedih juga.

"Seonsaengnim, saya izin ke toilet." ucap Kris. Ia langsung keluar kelas, sebelum permintaannya itu diiyakan gurunya.

"Ya! Wu-"

"Saya juga, seonsaengnim!" Belum sempat sang seonsaengnim menyelasaikan kalimatnya, Joonmyeon sudah memotongnya. Ia langsung keluar kelas mengikuti Yifan, membuat sang seonsaengnim menggerutu tidak jelas.

Joonmyeon mengikuti Yifan hingga ke atap. Tempat favorit mereka. Ia melihat Yifan yang menyandarkan tengah terlentang sembari menatap ke arah langit.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yifan.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu." Yifan masih terus memandangi langit. Joonmyeon menghela nafas dan menempelkan pipinya ke lututnya yang ditekuk. Tangan putihnya melingkari kakinya sendiri.

"Tentang Jongin?"

"Eum."

"H-hyung, aku minta maaf jika aku merepotkanmu. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak harus melakukannya." ucap Joonmyeon. Yifan tersenyum lalu beranjak duduk. Ia mengacak rambut Joonmyeon, membuat gerutuan kesal keluar dari mulut namja manis itu.

"Aniyo, aku tidak kerepotan. Lagipula kau sudah seperti adik kandungku, kau tahu? Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." jawaban Yifan membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat satu hal yang menggangunya.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana kau tahu Jongin akan meninggal?" pertanyaan Joonmyeon membuat Yifan seketika membatu.

"Handphonenya..."

"Eh? Apa, hyung?"

"Handphone berharganya ada padaku."

"EH?!" mendengar jawaban Yifan, Joonmyeon sontak berteriak. "Tapi apa hubungannya, hyung?"

"Dia bilang handphone itu adalah hidupnya, nyawanya. Mana mungkin kita memberikan nyawa kita pada orang lain, kecuali kita meninggal?"

"Hyung, aku bingung."

"Haha, paboya Joonmyeon-ah."

.

.

.

Hari itu, Joonmyeon baru akan membuka pintu rumahnya saat seorang pria berjas menghampirinya.

"Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Ah, nde."

"Bisakah kau ikut kami? Kami tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, ini berhubungan dengan Wu Yifan." Mendengar nama sepupunya, Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengikuti pria berjas itu menaiki mobil. Mobil itu membawa mereka ke Yangwon SHS. Joonmyeon terus mengikuti pria itu hingga ke gudang belakang sekolah. Di dalam gudang, ia melihat seorang namja mengenakan coat cokelat tua berdiri membelakanginya.

"Err, permisi. Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan tentang Yifan?" tanya Joonmyeom takut-takut. Orang itu membalikkan badannya membuat Joonmyeon terperangah.

"K-kau..."

"Annyeong, Joonmyeon-ah."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau memalsukan kematianmu, karena beberapa orang mengincarmu?" Joonmyeon tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Melihat orang yang 2 minggu yang lalu dikabarkan meninggal, kini tengah meminum Frappucino di depannya. "Jongin, jawab aku."

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" jawab Jongin cuek seraya meminum Frappucinonya.

Ya, orang yang tadi itu Jongin. Kim Jongin. Ia terlalu sibuk melamun, membuatnya tidak mendengarkan Jongin. Dan ia juga tidak tahu, kenapa sekarang Jongin mengenakan coat lengan panjang, topi, kacamata hitam dan masker.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan lagi? Aku masih tidak mengerti." pinta Joonmyeon. Jongin memutar bola matanya kesal seraya menghela nafas.

"Aku memiliki info tentang keluarga Park. Dan kalau kau bertanya-tanya, aku mendapatkannya dari hoobae bernama Park Jimin, bukan dari seonsaengnim kesayanganmu itu." ucapan Jongin membuat Joonmyeon menggeram kesal. "Info itu bisa membuat keluarga mafia tersebut berada di ambang kekalahan atau yang lebih buruk, hancur. Karena itu, mereka mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk mencariku."

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencariku? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Yifan?"

"Nah, aku memerlukan handphoneku kembali. Aku menitipkannya pada Yifan agar handphone itu aman selama aku 'meninggal'. Aku mencarimu, karena kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya." terang Jongin.

"Mian, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana handphonemu itu." jawab Joonmyeon to-the-point.

"Ah, sudah kuduga."

"Hei, kau tahu? Yifan jadi sering melamun saat kau 'meninggal'." Joonmyeon asal saja bicara, ia sedikit kesal dengan Jongin.

"Ah, begitu?" Jongin masih sibuk menyeruput Frappucinonya. "Oiya, bisakah kau membantuku mencari handphone itu? Kalau kau mau, fotomu akan kuhapus, bagaimana?"

"Ani." Bagaimanapun juga bagi Joonmyeon, Yifan adalah orang yang paling disayanginya setelah orangtuanya. "Yifan hyung orang yang paling penting bagiku. Mana mungkin aku akan berbuat seperti itu?"

"Hmpft!" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau lebih baik beri tahu Yifan bahwa kau masih hidup."

"Untuk apa? Dia tidak pernah menjawab pesanku. Bahkan aku sudah menggunakan ringtone spesial." Perkataan Jongin membuat sesuatu menjadi jelas bagi Joonmyeon.

"Jadi?! Kau yang memasang ringtone 'itu'?!"

"Eum, aku hanya ingin dianggap spesial olehnya."

"Kau tahu?! Yifan hyung kira aku yang mendesah!" omel Joonmyeon. "Pokoknya kau harus memberi tahu Yifan hyung kalau kau masih hidup! End of story!"

"Baiklah~.. 'Yifannie, aku masih hidup. Masih tertarik untuk menebak passwordnya?' There. Aku sudah mengirimnya." ucap Jongin seraya menekan tombol 'send'.

_'Ahhhn~'_

Bersamaan dengan mereka melihat ke sekeliling café, seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya baru saja keluar dari café.

"Shit! Sepertinya Yifan hyung membuntutiku!" gerutu Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Jongin masih hidup.

Itulah yang ada di benak Yifan. Ya, tadi dia memang membuntuti Joonmyeon. Ia melihat sepupu kesayangannya itu memasuki mobil orang asing karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak disangkanya dia malah mengetahui fakta yang mengejutkan.

"Jongin.. Dia masih hidup.." Sedari tadi, itulah yang dia gumamkan.

Ia tidak tahu, apa yang ia rasakan. Senang? Tidak. Sedih? Tidak. Lega? Hmm, mungkin itu lebih cocok. Yifan masih melamun di tempat tidurnya saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar.

"Hyung! Kau tadi membuntutiku kan?!" Yifan duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya, memperhatikan Joonmyeon yang tampaknya begitu kelelahan.

"Ah, nde. Mian, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Pandangan Yifan kembali teralihkan ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Gwaenchana, bukan itu yang kumaksud." Joonmyeon beranjak duduk di samping Yifan. "Hyung, aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Jongin kecuali setelah dia memberitahuku tadi."

"Nde, aku tahu. Aku tadi menguping, babo." Yifan menyunggingkan smirknya dan mengacak rambut Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menggerutu seraya merapihkan rambutnya lagi. "Hanya saja, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku langsung?"

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau ingin kumasakkan sekarang?" Joonmyeon meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di meja dapur, sementara Yifan sedang melepas sepatunya. Memang ini rutinitas mereka. Setiap 2 minggu sekali, Joonmyeon akan memasak untuk Yifan di apartment Yifan. Mengingat sifat Yifan yang tidak pedulian, kadang Joonmyeon malah merasa seharusnya ia tinggal dengan Yifan.

"Ah, aniyo. Aku masih belum lapar." jawab Yifan. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya sembarangan di lantai lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan kaki yang menggantung (salahkan tubuhnya yang kelewat tinggi). Joonmyeon mulai memasukkan barang-barang belanjaanya ke kulkas dan lemari.

"Bagaimana kabar Hyungjin? Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya di Korea." Park Hyungjin. Adik tiri Yifan yang berbeda ayah dengannya. Tapi, ia tetap menyayanginya layaknya ia menyayangi Joonmyeon. Kini, Hyungjin tinggal di Kanada dan bersekolah di sana.

"Entah, terakhir kuingat dia memberitahuku bahwa namanya di sana adalah Jayden Park bukan Park Hyungjin. Katanya agar teman-temannya mudah memanggilnya." jawab Yifan malas. Adik kesayangannya itu sudah lebih dari 4 bulan tidak menghubunginya.

"Oh, geuraeyo? Semoga dia cepat kembali aku lumayan merindukannya."

"Bukankah waktu itu kau ngambek padaku dan Hyungjin karena kami membuatmu terlihat kecil." Yifan terkekeh mengingat waktu itu. Mereka bertiga pergi jalan-jalan dan Joonmyeon harus memerima nasibnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil di antara 2 menara yang menjulang tinggi. Setelah itu, Joonmyeon merajuk selama 4 hari.

"Ya! Salahkan kalian yang tinggi-tinggi!" Joonmyeon sudah selesai membereskan barang belanjaannya. Ia menghampiri Yifan lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas Yifan, menindihnya.

"Bangunlah, kau berat."

"Tidak mungkin, paling beratku hanya sepertiga berat badanmu." Yifan akhirnya bangkit dengan paksa membuat Joonmyeon hampir terjungkal. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang mengomel tidak jelas. Ia menyalakan lampunya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu di tidurnya. Ia menyunggingkan smirknya sebelum berbicara kepada Joonmyeon. "Joonmyeon, sepertinya kau bisa memasak sekarang."

"Eh?"

_"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."_

**TBC**

**Aku mengalamai writers block, duh. Mungkin ff ini akan selesai dalam 2-3 chapter lagi. Tapi aku akan ada UTS karena itu aku harus belajar dulu. Ah, aku benci belajar!**

**RnR, Annyeong!**


	3. Case 3

Game

Pairing: KrisKai

Rating: K+

Warning: OOC, AU, Sho-ai Typo(s)

Notes: ceritanya semacam remake dari episode 'Sherlock' yang 'A Scandal in Belgravia'.

DLDR! No bash or flame!

**Preview Last Chapter**

_**"Joonmyeon, sepertinya kau bisa memasak sekarang."**_

_**"Eh?"**_

_**"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh~, sarapanmu benar-benar enak Joonie hyung~" Jongin tersenyum puas setelah selesai menghabiskan mac and cheese buatan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya menatapnya datar sementara Yifan menyunggingkan smirknya.

Bagaimana Jongin bisa ada di apartment Yifan? Ayo kita kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Joonmyeon, sepertinya kau bisa memasak sekarang."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."_

_Saat ini, Kim Jongin tengah tertidur di kasur Yifan. Selimutnya menutupi ujung kaki hingga pundaknya, menyisakan surai hitam kecoklatannya dan wajahnya yang damai. Mendengar perintah Yifan, Joonmyeon buru-buru menghampiri Yifan, membuatnya terkejut._

_"K-Kim.. Jongin?"_

_"Yap."_

_"Dia.. Kasurmu.."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Tidur..."_

_"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Yifan sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan sepupunya itu. Jika melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut atau kaget, ia akan speechless._

_"Bagaimana..?"_

_"Dunno, let him sleep for now. But first thing in the morning, i'll ask him how did he get in and what do he wants." Melihat wajah bingung sepupunya, membuat Yifan tertawa._

_"Hyung! Kau kan tahu, aku tidak jago bahasa inggris!"_

_"Haha, mian. Sekarang, biarkan dia tidur. Besok pagi akan kutanyakan." Joonmyeon membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Aku sudah lapar, tolong masak makan malamnya sekarang."_

_"Nde."_

**End of Flashback**

**KRTK**

"Agh!" Yifan sedang meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Semalam ia tidur di sofa di ruang tamu, sementara Jongin tidur di kamarnya dan Joonmyeon tidur di kamar Hyungjin yang kosong.

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya hyung saja yang tidur di kamar Hyungjin." omel Joonmyeon. Ia mengangkat piring-piring kotor di meja dan meletakkannya di wastafel. Ia terlalu malas untuk mencuci. "Dan Jongin, jangan memanggilku Joonie hyung. Menggelikan jika kau yang memanggilnya.

"Tapi kau kan biasa tidur di situ, lagipula kau kan tamu. Bagiku, tamu itu raja." terang Yifan. Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memukul belakang kepala Yifan. "Aw!"

"Babbo."

Sementara Jongin? Dia terlalu sibuk menonton Pororo di TV di ruang tamu.

Yifan bangkit lalu duduk di samping Jongin. Jongin masih sibuk menonton sementara Yifan sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"... Ah, ne. Tunggu aku sekitar 20 menit. Aku akan ke sana." Joonmyeon menutup sambungannya.

"Siapa?"

"Park seonsaeng. Dia 'membutuhkanku' sekarang." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia mengambil tasnya di kamar sebelum menghampiri Yifan. "Aku pergi dulu, hyung. Nanti malam, mungkin aku tidak akan menginap.  
Sepupuku yang pencandu kopi itu akan datang."

"Yang kekanakan atau yang diva?"

"Yang seperti diva."

"Oh, sampaikan salamku untuk Himchan."

"Nde. Bye, hyung~" bersamaan dengan itu, pintu depan tertutup. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Yifan sendirian.

"Jadi?"

"Aku ingin meminta handphoneku lagi." jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kembalikan."

"Ani."

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu beranjak duduk di pangkuan Yifan. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yifan. Mempoutkan bibirnya, dan membuat matanya menjadi memelas.

"Jebal, Yifan. Nanti kau akan kuberikan 'hadiah'." ucap Jongin, diakhiri dengan 'wink'. Yifan terkekeh pelan. Tangannya beranjak mengelus sisi luar paha Jongin yang berada di samping kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dan-entah kebetulan atau tidak-, Jongin memilih hari ini untuk mengenakan loose t-shirt berwarna putih dan denim short pants yang menutupi tidak lebih dari setengah pahanya. Jongin menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, saat...

'_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time'_

Yifan buru-buru mengambil handphonenya, membuat Jongin yang menahan tawanya hampir terjungkal.

"Lol. Yifan, kau... Hahahaha!" Jongin sudah tidak kuat menahan tawanya. Yifan hanya mendeath glarenya lalu membaca pesan tersebut.

_'From: Zitao :3  
Subject: None_

_Gege, bisakah nanti kita bertemu di café 'The Classics' di mall? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu perihal Jongin.'_

Yifan melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih tertawa, sebelum membalas pesan itu.

'_To: Zitao :3  
Subject: re: none_

_Sure, bagaimana kalau sekarang? Kebetulan aku sedang membolos.'_

_'From: Zitao :3  
Subject: re: none_

_Eish! Jangan suka membolos, ge. Baiklah, nanti jam 2 di 'The Classics'. Annyeong!'_

"Jongin, aku mau keluar. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Jongin menjawabnya dengan anggukkan.

"Aku mau mencari CD baru, kudengar belakangan ini banyak lagu baru."

"Kalau begitu, ganti baju sana."

"Haii~"

.

.

.

"Temui aku di depan departement store pukul 2 jam lagi, selama itu kau bebas mau pergi ke mana." perintah Yifan. Sebelum Jongin benar-benar pergi, ia masih sempat berteriak. "Hati-hati terhadap orang-orang yang mencurigakan! Percuma kalau kau coba kabur, handphonenya masih ada padaku!"

"Hum, ndeee~" jawab Jongin. Ia berjalan menjauh, masih dengan menggerutu. Yifan tersenyum lalu mendorong pintu masuk café itu. Wangi kopi yang baru digiling langsung menyambutnya. Ia menghampiri meja seorang namja berambut dirty blonde yang berpakaian formal.

"Annyeong, Zitao." Yifan duduk di depan namja itu. Namja itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphonenya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, annyeong Yifan-ge." sapa Zitao. "Aku tau gege tidak suka bertele-tele, karena itu aku akan langsung saja. Aku mewakili kepolisian Seoul, meminta bantuan gege."

"Maksudmu?"

"Keluarga mafia Park itu sudah kami buru bertahun-tahun. Tetapi, tetap saja mereka selalu berhasil lolos. Kami tahu kalau Jongin mempunyai informasi keluarga Park di handphonenya, karena itu kami memerlukan bantuanmu. Tolong berikan kami informasi di handphone Jongin."

"Percuma, kau tahu? Aku tidak tahu passwordnya." Yifan mengaduk lattenya yang baru saja datang.

"Tapi, ge~" Zitao mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal. "Bbuing buing~"

"Aishh, arraseo."

"Yayyy! Wo ai ni, Yifan-ge."

.

.

.

.

"Haha! Dan kau harus melihat wajah Joonmyeon saat itu!" ucap Yifan seraya tertawa lepas. Di depannya, Zitao memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa

**RIIING**

'_Untung aku sudah mengganti ringtoneku.' _batin Yifan. Ia membuka handphonenya dan melihat caller IDnya.

_**'Kim-fuckin'-Jongin  
Calling'**_

"Anny-"

"Ya! Wu Yifan, Li Jiaheng, Kris Wu, Kevin Wu atau siapalah namamu, cepatlah! Aku sudah selesai lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu!" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan sapaan-nya, teriakan Jongin sudah menyambutnya. Ia menjauhkan handphonenya sedikit, tidak ingin merusak gendang telinganya.

"Sebentar." bisiknya pada Zitao. Zitao mengangguk dan kembali bermain dengan handphonenya. "Haishh, arraseo! Tunggu aku 15 menit lagi!"

"5 menit!"

"Haishh, arraseo! Jinjja, kau benar-benar merepotkan!" Dengan itu, Yifan memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak.

"Nugu?"

"Jongin." Yifan mendorong kursinya dan bangkit. "Aku duluan, ne? Kau yang traktir ya?"

"Aishh! Gege pelit!" Zitao menggerutu, sementara Yifan tertawa evil seraya keluar dari café. Ia melngkahkan kakinya ke department store. Di depannya, ia melihat Jongin yang tengah duduk di bangku mall dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Di tangannya terdapat plastik dengan merek salah satu CD store.

"Yo." sapa Yifan. Melihatnya, Jongin makin mempoutkan bibirnya. Yifan menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Jongin. "Wae? Kau marah?"

"Oh tidak, kalau kau maksud aku marah karena kau telat lebih dari setengah jam, aku tidak marah kok, **Wu Yifan**." jawab Jongin dengan nada sinis dan penekanan pada kata Wu Yifan. Yifan menghela nafas (lagi). Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa pipinya dingin.

"Here." Yifan menempelkan segelas Frapppucino ke pipi Jongin. Jongin mengambil gelas yang disodorkannya.

"Gomawo..." ucap Jongin pelan. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengucapkannya dengan jelas. Jongin rasa wajahnya mulai memerah sekarang. Yifan bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya, Jongin hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo pulang." ucap Yifan. Dengan ragu, Jongin menerima uluran tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya, seseorang bersikap sebaik itu padanya.

"Nde."

**TBC**

**Ahhh! Writer's block! Chapter yang ini lama kutulisnya. Aku juga minta maaf kalau di sini kurang fokus sama jalan ceritanya. Chapter ini nggak terlalu ada hubungannya. Tapi aku merasa enjoy setiap menulis percakapan KrisHo. Entah kenapa aku suka brothership!KrisHo.**

**Dan soal UTS... untunglah gak ada yang remedial meskipun pas-pasan nilainya. Oh ya, ada yang suka DGM atau HOTD gak?**

**RnR, annyeong!**


End file.
